Run To You
by hook-come-back-to-me
Summary: A/U: When Emma Swan's boyfriend Liam falls into a coma, she finds herself falling in love… With his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Her stomach is in her throat. The house looms over them like a huge shadow. Liam takes her cold hand in his.

"Don't be nervous, Emma. This is going to be great."

She squeezes back tightly. The door opens and there is a tall woman standing there. She's frowning. Then she's yelling.

"Get out of my sight!"

She wakes drenched in her own sweat. Another nightmare. She groans as she rolls over and sees that Liam has already gone to work.

She was so damn nervous about meeting his family. She'd been having these dreams for weeks. Of course, he'd tell her that she had nothing to worry about. He'd assure her that his family would love her. But she couldn't help it because in the sixth months they'd been dating he repeatedly told her how amazing they were.

His real parents had died when he was young. Liam and his brother lived on the street for several years until an older lady named Margaret Lucas took them in. She had one daughter of her own named Ruby who Liam called his 'dear little sister'.

But she didn't have time to worry about them right now. She had too much writing to do. Being a journalist had it's advantages. One of which was working from home. One of the disadvantages was you could procrastinate a little longer then you probably should.

She sits down at her laptop with a cup of coffee when her phone begins to ring. She smiles when she sees the caller ID.

 _Jones_ _Publishing_

"Good morning!" She answers.

"Good morning? It's noon!"

"Liam, stop being such a pain in the ass."

"You are such a lazy bones," he teases.

"Just tell me what you called for."

"Why don't you come down to the office and we'll discuss it in person."

"You can't just tell me over the phone?"

"No. Come as soon as you can."

And then he hangs up.

For a moment she just sits there in stunned silence. It wasn't like Liam to act this strangely. So she hurriedly grabs her keys and her coat.

She arrives at the publishing house a bundle of nerves. She doesn't even say hello to Belle, the receptionist. She just goes straight to Liam's office.

"What the hell was that about?" She hisses.

"You're angry, I know. But I really thought you see this for yourself."

"What?"

He slides a file towards her.

"What is this?" She asks as she opens the file.

"It's an assignment. One of a kind."

"Really? Oh, Liam this is," her stomach sinks _._ "Overseas."

"I want you to take it. Promise me you'll take it."

"Even though that means you won't see me for months?"

"Emma, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"It is," she replies softly. Her fingers play with the edge of the file. "What about your family?"

"It will just have to wait."

"But you've been so excited!"

Liam takes her hand in his. "I promise, they will still want to meet you when you get back."

 _Six months later_

She's watching the group of men carefully. For months she's been tailing them. She knows all their dirty little secrets. Drug cartels, selling women on the black market. They were the lowest form of scum she'd ever come across. She takes a few photos and stashes her camera back in her bag. These photos would be damning evidence for her article.

When she gets back to her small apartment there's a letter under her door.

 _Dear Ms. Swan, I thought I should tell you that my brother is in the hospital. I know you two have drifted apart over the past months- but I think it would still be good if you could come and see him._

 _K. Jones_

The letter falls from her hands and onto the floor. A wave of nausea washes through her and she barely makes it to the sink in time.

As she's washing out her mouth she's certain of one thing. She would find the first available flight to New York City.

-x-

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

This flight was taking forever. She tried watching the in flight movie, listening to music. She even tried writing her latest article. But she just found herself thinking about Liam.

His soft skin and his comforting voice.

His genuine care and concern for her. Always doing what was right. He was the perfect boyfriend.

And now he was in the hospital.

She's instantly filled with a sickening mixture of regret and guilt. She had let the months apart distance them. At first tried everything, phone calls, skype, even email. But the time zones were different- the calls got dropped and internet was spotty in her apartment. Then they kind of just stopped trying.

She sighs deeply as she pictures Margaret Lucas scowling at her. Lecturing her on her 'nerve' coming to see Liam in the hospital despite not talking to him for two months.

She was the most selfish person ever.

She'd abandoned him. Left him.

And now he was in the damn hospital and the only way she'd known was by the kindness of his brother.

Dear God, she wouldn't have known.

Her hands being to shake and her nerves are raw. She takes a few deep breaths trying to calm down. But the noise of the cabin and the bumping and swaying are not helping much.

She needs to get away. Now.

She hurries out her seat and rushes to an open bathroom. Where she finally lets out a deep sob. The tears flow freely down her cheeks.

She takes a few deep breaths, telling herself that they were both responsible. That she didn't carry this by herself.

Just then someone softly knocks on the door.

"Hello?"

She grabs a paper towel and wipes the tears form her face. She opens the door and softly smiles at the woman waiting.

"Sorry, all the others are full too."

"That's alright. I was done," Emma says as she walks back to her seat. Thankfully, the hostesses are giving out some refreshments. She doesn't hesitate asking for a beer.

Finally, she's drifting off to sleep. She wakes several times more throughout the night. Each more disoriented then the last. Sleeping on planes is even worse then sleeping in cars. When the stewardess announces that they are only an hour from New York City and she breathes a sigh of relief. After the wheels touch the ground she wastes no time getting off the plane and rushing through the airport to collect her luggage. Her friend Mary, is waiting patiently for her.

Mary pulls her into a tight hug. "I really am very sorry about Liam."

It felt so good to hug a human again. She'd been practically without any kind of physical affection for six months.

"Thanks," she replies.

"Here, I'll take your bag," Mary blankly states and Emma doesn't argue. Mostly because she's damn tired and she's got a migraine the size of Texas. Mary doesn't try to make any more conversation because she's just that awesome.

Mary's small apartment is the same as ever. Filled with lots of avant garde art, strange pieces of furniture, and the kitty named Kitty. Though she was an excellent interior designer, Mary didn't have a lot of creativity when it came to naming animals.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the pull out," she gestures to the couch. "I have a guy friend .. and well he's been spending some nights here."

Emma turns to her. "What did you just say?"

Mary twirls her hair. An obvious sign that she's nervous. "We've been sort of dating for the past month. And you've been so hard to get a hold of..."

"Sorry about that," she apologizes, but Mary laughs.

"Nonsense! You were across the world writing that article that will make you famous!"

Emma glances at the time. Not even eight o clock in the morning.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," she answers honestly. "I can handle it."

And so she can, the streets are still as familiar as the back of her hand. She knows all the stations and the time it takes for her to arrive cross town at the hospital.

She goes straight to the information desk where she asks for Liam Jones.

"Intensive Care, floor 5, room 306."

Intensive Care? _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT._

"Who wishes to see him?"

"Uh- what?"

"I need to make sure your on the list," the woman replies.

"Emma Swan," she answers. She hadn't thought of that. She hadn't checked with any of his family first- she might not..

"You're good. Just make sure you check in with the ladies up there before you go in."

She flies to the elevators and presses the button bearing the number 5 with all her strength. She presses it repeatedly until the doors finally close. The annoying song playing is very repetitive and it makes her want to punch something. At floor five, she races towards the sign in desk.

The two women behind it are chattering about something, but she really doesn't have time for that.

"Excuse me?"

"Emma Swan, right?" The one nearest her asks. She nods her head. "Go on in."

They press a button and the huge doors to her left swing open. She doesn't even say thank you. She just hurries down the hallway. Passed a bunch of doors, they all blur together... until finally she's standing outside room 301 quite breathless and frankly, sort of dizzy.

She takes a deep breath, raises a hand and knocks.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital room is clean from top to bottom. There are balloons, flowers, cards.

Then she sees him.

Lying there.

An IV in his arm, a heart monitor, and a breathing tube shoved down his throat. The mechanics whir and send air into his lungs.

"Hi there," a woman says. She's dressed in scrubs. "I'm Elsa. I'm one of Liam's primary nurses."

"Hi there,"she replies, her voice breaking traitorously. "I'm Emma, and I'm uh, his," she hesitates because she's not really sure how to identify herself.

Elsa pats her softly on the arm. "Now, don't be scared. I know this is a little overwhelming. But I assure you everything will be fine."

"Can, you, uh," she stutters. God, can't she form sentences like a normal person? "Tell me what happened?"

"He had a car accident. Drunk driver I think."

"Oh," Emma whispers. Her head spinning her knees go slightly weak. But her walls kick in and she reminds herself that she needs to be brave. Brave for Liam. "How long ago?"

"About a month. He's been in this state ever since."

A few very silent moments pass and then Belle clears her throat. "I'll give you some alone time."

"But what do I do?"

Elsa smiles sympathetically. "Talk to him. Watch TV. Just do whatever feels natural."

Then she leaves and when the door closes it's just Emma and the awful sound of the ventilator and the heart monitor.

She hates hospitals. She always has. The stingy smell, the shiver up that creeps up her back as people rush down the hallways. But the silence, the dead silence makes it all that much worse. She takes a deep breath and sits in the chair positioned next to Liam's bed.

"Hey there, you. It's Emma," she begins and she already feels foolish. "You know who I am." She sighs as she watches him. No sign of comprehension. Her chest tightens, but she continues. " To be honest, I feel sort of weird being here. But I couldn't help myself, Liam. I still care about you."

The ventilator hisses.

She reaches over and takes his hand. It's slightly cool and clammy. Tears prick at the edge of her eyes. She softly caresses his thumb. It still has the scars from a badly healed wound. Apparently, he'd gouged it on a rusty nail in one of the empty apartments Killian and he were squatting in. He tried to stitch it up, but he'd only been thirteen at the time.

She often told him that he was damn lucky he didn't die of blood poisoning. He always smiled back and said, "Someone was watching over me that day."

Why hadn't someone been watching over him the day of the accident? Why did they slack off? He needed to be running a business, impressing people! Wooing clients, printing best sellers. Not stuck to this bed.

"You," A woman hisses. She stands slowly from her spot. A girl about her age is standing in the door. She has long dark hair and she's wearing a lot of red. Emma knows her from the pictures on Liam's desk.

"You are Ruby, right? I'm Emma,"

Ruby's eyes narrow. "I didn't think you'd come," her tone is slightly bitter and angry.

"How could I not?"

Ruby studies her closely. " _He'd_ be glad that you were here anyway."

"He would?"

"You were all he fucking talked about," her tone has regained a slight edge and Emma tries not to react.

"Oh," she replies softly. "I'm really sorry, maybe I should go."

"That would probably be best yes."

Emma nods and hurries from the room. Ruby glares at her until the very last second. Once she's in the hallway Emma lets out the breath she's been holding for the past four minutes.

"She can be a little brusque sometimes. It's only because she loves him so much," says Elsa who has appeared out of nowhere. "So, don't take too much stalk in what she says."

"How long will she be here for?"

"She usually visits for at least an hour. Go find some lunch, then come back. She'll probably be gone."

"Thanks," Emma nods at her and then leaves the IC unit.

She searches her memory. Where would be a good place for lunch? Aha! Antiono's had delicious pizza and it was pretty close. Far enough that it would take time to get to and from, but not far enough that she'd have to take a taxi. She braces herself; then walks out into the cool New York weather.

The noise is overwhelming. She's been living alone for so long she'd forgotten what it felt like to be surrounded by people. By noise. By smells. By chatter.

It's a welcome distraction from her thoughts.

When she arrives at Antonio's she's starving. She finds her favorite table and waits for the waiter. She checks her phone and discovers that she has one email waiting for her.

 _Emma Swan,_

 _Please see me immediately._

 _Acting President of Jones Publishing, Regina Mills_

Oh, god.

Why did it have to be her?

Emma and Regina had been rivals back in the day, but Liam thought that she had more potential. So, she was promoted and Regina stayed at her desk job.

Now she was acting president?

This wasn't going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma glances up from the magazine she'd read three times through. She was supposed to meet Regina at two o'clock, and it was almost two thirty.

Belle watches her sympathetically from behind her desk. "I'm sure Miss Mills will be with you in a moment. Can I get you something while you wait?"

Emma chuckles. "You already asked me that."

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"I appreciate that, but I'm fine. Really," she insists and Belle smiles.

Just then, Regina saunters through the doors. Her eyes are tired, but she still smiles.

"Follow me please, Miss Swan."

As they walk through the office, everyone watches them. Some people even whisper.

Emma is able to remain detached and calm. Until they turn into Liam's office. She's about to protest, loudly when Regina turns to her with a solemn look.

"There's something I'd like to say, Miss Swan. I did not want this job. I did not ask for this job. I want to be out there reporting. Just like you. I'm doing this because no one else would. Including yourself. Is that clear?" When Emma finally nods, Regina sinks down into Liam's chair with a sigh. "Please, sit down."

"Why did you call me here, Regina?" The question comes out a little harsher then she intended, but Regina didn't seem to care.

"Jones Publishing is dying."

"What?" She chokes out.

"You heard me."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been trying to avoid it for months. Working overnights, our people churning out new articles faster then ever. People just aren't biting."

"But this place can't close! It's been a publishing house for over a hundred years! Liam renamed it when he took over Sun Publishing, but that's the only thing he changed."

"Do not think the tragedy of this goes unmarked by me. The truth is, Miss Swan. The place had been in trouble for years. I think he was hoping he could turn around. Then he fell into this damn coma," Regina stops herself. "I don't mean to be callous, Emma. I just don't know what else to do."

"Have you talked to his brother?" The question floats out of her lips before she can stop it.

"Yes, and he pretty much told me in no uncertain terms that he wanted nothing to do with us."

"He and Liam were close. They founded this place together."

"I didn't pry any further. The man says he wants no involvement, so he'll have none."

Emma sighs as she sinks lower into her chair. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we have one shot. It's sitting in your computer right now. I think that with your skill and some serious marketing we could at least pull us out of the danger zone."

"Then what?"

"We need to take it one obstacle at a time."

"I have a few more finishing touches on my article, but then will be publish ready."

"See that it is. Email it to me when it's finished." Regina takes her appointment book and scratches something off. "You are excused, Miss Swan."

Emma rises and excuses herself. All of the people in the office are still watching her.

She smiles at them, but inside she's screaming.

* * *

For a while she wanders around in a sort of haze. When she finally comes to, she's back at the hospital. Sitting by Liam's bed.

She wonders for a moment how long she's been here.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell anyone?" She softly questions. Her voice cracks traitorously. "What else were you hiding?"

"Hello there," Elsa chimes and Emma nearly jumps out of her skin. Was this woman always here?

"Hello, Elsa."

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm just checking to make sure everything is alright."

"We're fine, thanks."

Elsa nods and disappears back out into the corridor. And Emma is finally left alone with Liam again. She takes his hand in his and then the door swings open.

"Elsa, I promise I'm-" but she stops mid-sentence. Because in the doorway looking extremely bedraggled and tired is none other then Killian Jones.

For a moment they just stare at one another.

"Well, I 'uppose this's bound to happen eventually," his words slur together. Oh, great. He was drunk. That was the last thing she needed. "You must be Emma!" He hiccups.

"You're drunk."

"That I am, love! That I am!"

"Go somewhere else and be drunk. I don't have time for this right now."

He lets out a loud laugh. "I'm the one who wrote you, love! Not the other way 'round. I think you owes me sometin."

"What? My undying gratitude? You have it. Now stop embarrassing yourself and go somewhere else. Have you no shame? It's not even three in the afternoon!"

"It's always a good time for drunkin."

"Do I need to call the nurse?"

He hiccups again. "I 'uppose not. I gots to go anyway. See ya later, love."

She rolls her eyes and finally, he literally stumbles out the door. She sighs as she rubs her temples.

"Will the damn surprises never stop?"

* * *

She arrives back at the apartment a little bit after five. But just as she's about to put her key in the lock; she hears moaning and her stomach sinks into her shoes.

 _Oh, god!_

She rushes away at top speed. She wanders to the little cafe just around the corner. Granny's it was called.

She orders a grilled cheese and makes herself comfortable. She pulls out her phone.

 _Will be home in about an hour. Need to work on article._

 _-E_

She hopes that's enough to get David and Mary out of there. Or, at least clothed.

\- x-


End file.
